


Just To Say Thank You

by bealovelylady



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Come Inflation, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, Smut, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: “Thank you for saving me, but really-“ She pulled at his hand to pull him up and then she saw it, a bright shimmer of something dark grey below the surface of the water, and she froze. The man watched her face and chuckled a little shyly, scratching at his chin.“Sorry to scare you,” he said again, but he was talking about something else now.Merman AU





	Just To Say Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, I guess I’m into mermaids and stuff recently?? Anyways, read the tags, and I hope you guys enjoy ;)

The sun was almost too bright in the sky. Gou pressed her arm across her forehead, her feet dangling over either side of the surfboard she sat on. It wasn’t like she knew how to use it, she just liked to steal it from Sousuke and pretend she did. The water was cool around her legs, and she let the sun soak into her, her skin tingling under the sunscreen she’d applied earlier. Her sunglasses slid off her nose a little and she had to readjust her swim top every now and then, sweat slicking her back and the straps digging into her skin. Her hair sat heavy in a bun atop her head. 

A little ways off, she could easily spot Sousuke’s head cresting over the water, Rin swimming around him like a shark. She felt equally jealous and happy to see the two interact. Sousuke adored Rin and sometimes she wished he’d view her the same way. But she knew Sou saw Rin as more than a friend, and Gou as the best girl friend he might ever have, and she guessed she was all right with that. She scooted down the surfboard and lay across it, her arms folded under her cheek; she thought she could fall asleep like this. 

She never heard the whistles, the frantic yells from her brother and friend. She cracked her eyes open and she couldn’t even make out Rin’s face anymore as Sousuke held him back, their eyes wide as people waved at her from the beach. She blinked slow and then sat up quick, a bit too fast. She scrambled to re-balance the surfboard and center herself on it. Fear clenched at her gut as she noted, finally, how tiny the people on the beach were. She’d actually fallen asleep, drifted out closer to the open sea, and she felt real fear. 

Because, she could make out, on the beach, near the lifeguard station, a red flag flapping in the wind, a white splotch on it that she would recognize anywhere - her father had drilled these things into her enough for her to know -

There was a shark in the water, and she was miles from the shore. She clenched tight at the surfboard, knuckles going white, as she tried to think of what to do. She couldn’t move too much, but she should get her feet out of the water, right? Could she do it without flipping over the board? Most sharks wouldn’t bother unless there was blood, but she could distinctly feel the tug of the band aid on her right ankle, where she’d cut herself shaving just this morning, and she was scared. She wanted to cry, but that would help nothing, so she just sat in fear. 

Something cold brushed against her toe. A dark shadow passed beneath her and she screamed, clenching her eyes. Now, now, she had to pull her feet up and get back -

Careful. She’d done yoga, she could do this. She gripped the board and balanced back on her butt, lifting her legs simultaneously. Good, good, but then she saw a shadow again and a small fin cresting the water and she shuddered, her balance lost. A scream tore from her throat as cold water swallowed her whole and she sunk, eyes screwed tight. _No, no, no!_ she sobbed, a looming threat seeming so close to her, and she reached upwards, grasping for the board. She had to open her eyes, but she didn’t want to see what was in the water with her. She turned her face up and braved a look. She could see the board, farther away than she’d hoped, and her heart slammed into overdrive. She kicked at the water and demanded her body to pull her up faster, get her head above water. She wouldn’t look around, couldn’t. The board came closer and she grasped out at, hugging her arms around it. She had to take a moment, just a second, because her every movement would draw the shark closer and if she didn’t carefully pull herself up, she’d be back in the water. She turned the board so the back was to her chest, and slowly she began to inch it down her stomach, pulling herself up onto the board. She could do this, she almost had it. Something brushed against her again, her leg this time, and she wanted to just cry. 

Her leg jerked, involuntary in the face of her fear, and she thought she was done for. The fin crested the water again and she slammed her eyes shut, because moving was a terrible idea now, her muscles tense, limbs shaking, and any movement could be her last. She clung to her best friend’s surfboard for life.

The scream never even breached the air. She was under water before she could release the sound of true terror, as her whole body was pulled quickly under. The surfboard slipped from her grasp and she fainted. 

x

It was warm. 

There was no pain, just warm sun, and something wet lapping at her legs. She could remember it vividly, the moment she thought she would die. She’d blacked out and there was a sensation of strong arms, of her moving so fast through water that her hair pulled loose and straight behind her. She wiggled her fingers and toes, all there, and slowly she opened her eyes. Her mouth hung open, dry, and she could barely close it to swallow. Her heart still hadn’t slowed, fear following her even when she was unconscious. She wanted to feel safe again, but she was too afraid to move. The sky was blue above her and she was sure she was alive, but it wasn’t enough to completely calm her heart. She clenched her hands and tried to sit up, but her body was slow to respond. Everything was stiff, and it took her a while to pull herself up into a sitting position. 

She was laying on a large rock, the ocean lapping at it and a few more around her, a small cave behind her, a wall of rocks hiding her view to the left and right, and all she could see was endless ocean before her. She pressed her face into her hands and sobbed, relief and dread, because she was alive, but she was alone, lost. She wailed loudly and curled into a ball. 

Something coasted over her foot and she screamed, her whole body seizing, legs pulling closer to her body as she hugged them tight, eyes flying open and trying desperately to locate where the touch had come from. 

“Ah-“ came an awkward sound from a few rocks over. A face peeked out above the top of it and she blinked, thinking maybe she was going crazy. Deep orange hair lay wet and slicked back on his head, eyes golden, skin deeply bronzed. She blinked again, unsure of what to even say, watched two hands raise into the air. “I won’t hurt you.”

She clambered up and stood to her feet on the rock, hand shaking as she lifted it to point. “There’s a shark in the water, get out!” Her voice was shakier than she wanted it to be, but the man in the water only shook his hands at her, motioning her to sit so she wouldn’t fall. He slid closer in the water the way one would when gliding over the sand close to the edge of the shore, and asked, “Are you okay? Hurt?”

She shakily sat back down and extended her arm out to the stranger. “I’m fine, but you should really get out.”

He took her hand, but only to examine it slowly. “The shark was so close to you, so I had to pull you away. I’m sorry if I scared you.”

He looked barely over 17, and she didn’t understand why he was still in the water, though she guessed a shark wouldn’t be able to swim where the water was so shallow. But still-!

“Thank you for saving me, but really-“ She pulled at his hand to pull him up and then she saw it, a bright shimmer of something dark grey below the surface of the water, and she froze. The man watched her face and chuckled a little shyly, scratching at his chin. 

“Sorry to scare you,” he said again, but he was talking about something else now. 

She slowly dipped a foot into the shallow water and gripped at the rocky sand with her toes. She scuttled forward and pulled the man closer again, because she was sure she was seeing things. 

“You swam so fast,” she said breathlessly as her eyes coasted down his back, down to where dark grey met tanned skin, and she shivered, something deep inside her stirring. Had she hit her head? Was she dreaming she was in a fairy tale? She sunk down the rock and into the water and the man pushed himself up, sitting down on his butt, facing her. He pulled what should have been his legs forward and folded them under the water, and she felt her jaw drop as her mind went blank.

“I’m dreaming,” she finally whispered to herself, pinching her arms and legs, but she felt the pain and she could feel the sun on her skin and the wind through her hair, and the man before her was as real as she was, but how was this possible?

She laughed then, confused and unsure of what was happening, probably going insane. “You’re a mermaid?!”

“Merman,” he corrected her, his fins splashing the water a little as he wagged his tail. “But, minor details, I guess.”

She was so stunned. She knew she was staring at him, at all of him, but she couldn’t stop. “Gosh, you’re beautiful,” she whispered under her breath. “And not real.”

He reached out and grasped at her arm and she could feel how he held her hand. 

“No-not real,” she stuttered.

And then he leaned forward and caressed at her cheek, and even as he was moving closer to her, she murmured, “Not real.”

Their lips touched ever so softly, ever so briefly; she felt incredibly warm and her confusion seemed to melt away. 

“You’re real,” she whispered, gripping at his biceps as he pulled away. He was smiling, so bright and clear. 

“Yeah,” he breathed. “Very real.”

Her hands flew to her lips and she shut her eyes, trying to process. When she opened them again, he was still there, gorgeous as always, and she breathed out, “You saved my life?”

“Ah, well, I saw you struggling and the shark was getting pretty close to you. I didn’t want you to freak out and drown, so I thought I should get you out of there. Again, sorry if I scared you by grabbing you.”

“Yeah, you did,” she said, “but thanks.”

It almost seemed worth it now, her minor heart attack. She gripped her hands to her chest and knew she was staring again. 

“Since you’re okay now, I’ll go-“

“Please let me see you again!” she yelled, interrupting, but honestly she didn’t want him to ever go at all. “To thank you, or-“

Golden eyes flashed up to her face and her words fell short. 

“Well, I’m not a human, so I don’t see why-“

“I just want to see you again!” She slammed a hand over her mouth as soon as the words flew out, but they were out there now. The merman frowned. 

“It’s not a good idea,” he said, and she could tell he was just trying to let her down easy, backing away slowly, but she barreled into the water after him, grabbing his hands, begging. 

“At least- your name! Can’t I know your name?”

“Seijuro,” he halted out. 

“I’m Gou!” she said, gripping his hands tight, not wanting to let him go. He looked conflicted. 

“If you walk up that way you can get back to your friends-“ He nodded his head towards the cave, but she shook her head. 

She was crying again; she didn’t want to, but she felt like something really important was threatening to slip from her grip. She didn’t want to be the person who manipulated people with tears, but really - she’d almost died and now her rescuer was a mythical creature and so beautiful and he just wanted to leave her. She was more shaken than she would have admited by the shark thing, and maybe it was affecting her mind, but she couldn’t stop her tears as she begged, “Please. Even if it’s just once so I can properly thank you.”

He seemed shaken by her tears, eyes darting around, completely unsure of what to do or how to handle a woman crying. 

“I can’t-“ he croaked, and she let out a heart-wrenching sob. “Sorry-“ He pulled gently away from her and turned, slipping into the water. His tail scraped over a rock and then he was gone. She sobbed into her arms because she was making a fool of herself but she was so shaken by what had happened, and if she just got it out of her system-

Something small glittered on top of a rock near her; she dried her eyes with her forearm and reached for it. A tiny scale, dark pearlescent; she clutched it in her palm and swore she’d come back, wait as long as it took, because she’d met someone incredible and she’d be damned if she was gonna let him go without proper thanks. 

Her legs quaked beneath her and she fell into her brother’s arms when she got herself back to the beach, Rin sobbing openly, Sousuke looking beyond himself with worry, and she clutched at his jacket, the small scale hidden in her swim top, close to her heart, begging her not to forget. 

“Sorry, sorry,” she sobbed. 

x

She came back the next day with a small tin of cookies, unsure if merfolk even ate baked goods, or ate human food at all. She just wanted to thank him. Her dreams had been full of him, and she felt irresistibly drawn to him. She clenched the small tin to her chest and hurried down into the cave. 

Her heart sank when she found the rocks at the opening unoccupied, but she’d expected as much with his words from yesterday. She sat down on the biggest rock, the sun warming it, and curled her feet up under her. She was prepared to wait as long as it took. 

Hours passed and Gou grew more and more restless. She pushed her feet into the water and swished them around. Then she pulled off her cover-up and waded into the water, just to her waist, to the last rock. The sun was beginning to set, and soon it was too cold for her to stay in the water. She climbed out and pressed her body against the warm rock, letting the last warmth of the sun seep into her skin and dry her suit. She pulled her cover-up back on and settled back against the rock. Sleep claimed her quickly, her arms hugging the tin of cookies to her chest.

x

When she awoke again, she blinked blearily. Something had woken her up, but it was too dark outside to see anything, the moon and stars casting barely a glow over the dark water. From where she lay on the rock, she slowly looked around, but all she saw were shadows upon shadows. She closed her eyes, but she could _feel_ something, like something watching her. 

She sat up quickly, a little disoriented and stiff for a moment, and then she called out softly, “Seijuro?”

Silence met her, and she tried again, a little louder. “Seijuro!”

Only the soft lapping of the waves against rocks greeted her ears. She sighed softly, hugging her knees to her chest. She didn’t even know what time it was, but she didn’t think she’d be able to sleep again now. She watched the water diligently, watched the sky slowly light up in the hours of early dawn. 

That feeling that she was being watched never went away, and the longer she felt it, the more she could pinpoint it. Soon she could make out enough to differentiate between the water and the dark shapes of things in the water, and she slowly swiveled her head around. She rested her cheek on her knee and watched.

“How long are you going to hide there?” she finally spoke, her voice soft, but she knew he could hear her.

Silence met her, but she waited, never moving her eyes from the spot they were trained on. 

“How long are you going to wait there?” finally came as an answer. 

She slipped her feet into the water and slowly walked over to the rock that had spoken, moving around it. Golden eyes that seemed to shine in the dark met her gaze, and she squatted down beside Seijuro. “When were you going to come out and say hello?”

“I wasn’t.” His expression seemed conflicted again, lips twisted in a deep frown. He stared at her face and it was almost unnerving if it wasn’t for the fact that she’d felt him watching her for hours now, liked that she could finally see him again. 

“I was going to wait here until you came,” she replied simply. She could be just as stubborn as him. 

He sighed finally and sat up, Gou scooching closer to him. He was still for a moment, but then he glanced back at her and gave her a beautiful smile. She blinked at the sight of it; it was so stunning that she unconsciously reached out a hand towards it, cupping the man’s cheek with her hand and tracing the line of his lips. 

“Haven’t they ever taught you to stay away from strange sea creatures?” he asked slowly, his lip curling into something more sinister, his eyes hooding a little. 

She hummed. “Why would they tell me that when they don’t think you exist?” She smiled back at him, shuffling closer still. His eyes moved over her face and lingered on her lips, before moving back up to her red eyes.

“Maybe you like to live dangerously,” he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

She grinned back. “Maybe I do. Why, are you dangerous?”

He grabbed her then, pulled her off her feet and laid her against the rock next to him, caging her in as he leaned over her body with his own. He gave a short growl and moved quick, baring his teeth at her throat. He stilled there, waiting for her to scream or try to get away. But her heart was thrilling at his closeness, his warmth, and she reached up, wrapping her arms around his strong back. 

He froze for a moment, conflicted again, and then he sighed softly, like he’d been holding himself back. He took a deep inhale of her skin, and then pressed eager lips to her neck, creating suction as he kissed at her pulse point. She let out a short gasp of pleasure. 

He gnawed gently at her neck and whispered, “You know, we lure humans in and eat them whole.”

She hummed back at him, her arms gripping tighter against his back. She wanted his lips on her again, didn’t know how to voice what felt like a sinful desire. She _wanted_ him to eat her up.

One of his hands moved from the rock where he held himself up, cupped at her thigh. His hand was almost searingly hot against her skin, and she shivered with anticipation, pressing against him. 

“I’ll ruin you,” he murmured, his voice dripping lower. 

“I’m okay with that,” she whispered back, arching her back into him, tugging on him. “Please do it.” Her voice was husky and needy now, and this time he shivered. His lips pressed hot against her neck again and he began suckling at her skin, marking her carefully. She let her jaw drop open, small little sounds dripping from between her parted lips. His hand on her thigh moved up to cup her butt, fingers roaming under her swimsuit bottoms. 

Her hands slowly moved up his back, noting the flex and twitch of his toned muscles, down over his broad shoulders and up his neck. She cupped his face and made a soft, needy sound. He sat up a little, his arm flexing beside her, eyes distracted for a moment, but then she looked back at him, fire in her eyes. 

She licked at her lips, her breath high and quick. As if reading her mind, he dipped down and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her lips. _Not enough._ She caressed her thumb over his cheek and crooned softly at him. 

His lips were against hers in a second. He tasted a little salty, a little sweet, and she parted her lips easily for him. He pressed his tongue inside her mouth and she moaned. Her hips shivered against his hand, like she was begging for more. 

“Ruin me,” she reminded him between wet, needy kisses, and he huffed hot air over her tingling lips. She curled a hand up into his soft hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. 

The fingertips that were teasing at the edge of her suit suddenly moved deeper inside. There was a soft gasp as his fingers hit the wetness between her legs. With a soft, wet sound, he pressed between her lips, traveling fingers up to her nub. She gasped loudly against his mouth when he grazed a finger over her swollen clit. 

She shuddered audibly into his mouth as they curled their tongues around each other, as his finger began rolling circles over her nub. She dropped her hands and wiggled slowly out of her cover-up, out of her swim top. He pulled away from her to allow her room to remove her tops, to watch. Then he slipped off her and moved backwards, until his back came to rest against another rock, his tail moving in quiet anticipation in the water. He held out his hand to help her up, and she hooked a thumb into her swim bottoms. She stood before him, gnawing on her lips as she admired him, his tanned skin and toned upper body, his long tail, shimmering beautifully in aqua clear water. There was something thrilling, not just about seeing such an attractive man before her, but the fact that he wasn’t _just_ an ordinary man. She slowly stripped off her bottoms and stepped out of them, his eyes traveling down her body to take in her nakedness. He rubbed a hand down the front of his tail, over his groin, a small horny growl dripping from his lips. She got down on her hands and knees, his tail between them, and crawled up his bottom half, hands walking up his body until she sat nearly in his lap. He pulled his hand back from where he’d been rubbing, grabbed her hips and yanked her forward. There was something incredibly hot and hard pressing between her folds, and she gave a moaning shiver. Her hips were moving before she could think properly. 

His hands came up her sides and over her back, and he pulled her back in for more kisses. If possible, he tasted even sweeter now, like his desire was making his taste heavier. She licked along his tongue and inside his mouth, wanting more of that sweetness. His teeth grazed softly over her tongue and lips, as he softly called her name. 

She was rubbing her hips with no hopes of stoping them, like they had a mind of their own, chasing the sensation the thing between her legs was giving her. She pulled back; she wanted to see what she was grinding against. Between her pubic mound, something long lay against his dark tail. It was the color of his skin, shaped like a regular penis, but longer, thicker at the bottom than the top, the head a little longer and thinner. White, pearly liquid was dripping from the slit at the top. 

She gave a short gasp, sliding down the length of it and against his scaled tail. He was abnormally long, so wide at the bottom that she doubted she could wrap her hand around it fully. She sat back for a moment to gather herself, shock settling into an unrelenting heat in her gut. His hands fell away from her suddenly, and a glance up showed his unsure expression again. He moved a hand to cover himself, like he would hide himself back again into the folds from which his cock had emerged. She slid her hips forward again, her clit pressing hard against the bottom of his dick, and she gave him a heated look. His hand stilled on his cock, his fingers slowly curling around his length instead. She licked at her lips and rolled her hips, keeping her eyes locked on his, speaking telepathically. _Want you._

He shuddered and nodded slowly, leaning forward to capture her lips again. She joined her hand on his and gave his cock a squeeze. With her hand wrapped around his, fingers interlinked, he began pumping at his member. She climbed up on her knees and scooted closer, hips hovering. He placed a hand on her hip, but she took it and guided it down to her folds, encouraging him with the tilt of her hips. He nibbled at her lips eagerly, slid a finger inside her wet heat, and she purred down at him, gripping his shoulder tight. Their lips collided against each other as he eagerly began fingering her, their other hands moving together over his cock. 

Two fingers slid inside her and she could feel her orgasm coming upon her quickly. She let go of his erection and hugged around his neck, kissing him deeper and bucking her hips. She came with a violent shudder, walls clenching against his fingers, hot breath against the corner of his lips as she pulled off for a moment to breathe. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her with rapt fascination. 

When she slowly ebbed down from her high, he pulled out of her, and she shifted her knees, sitting herself down against his hardness. He let out a beautiful sound as her wetness, like a bubble, burst open over his cock, her wet pussy leaking over his erection. She ground her hips slowly, arms still around his neck, her eyes watching him as his face twisted up with strong desire and arousal. She kissed his cheek, watched his eyes flutter open, melted gold on her red fire. 

“Gou,” he breathed out, and god, she loved the way that sounded. She mewled at him, nodding her head slowly, encouragingly, and he called her name again. 

“Seijuro,” she whispered, like she needed him, because she did. She tipped her head back and gave a drawn-out moan as she rolled her hips again. 

“Gou,” he called, more urgently now. His hands cupped at her hips, pulling her down, closer. “Gou,” again, heady, lusty. She nuzzled into his neck and breathed in his pheromones, the scent of his desire.

“I want you,” she voiced softly. She lifted her hips. “I need you.” Her voice was low and breathy, hot air against his skin. 

One of his hands slipped down over her hips and thigh, grabbing himself again, straightening his dick so the tip was just beneath her sopping entrance. 

“Need you,” he husked back at her, and she gave a soft whimper. “Gou.” Hot, low, needy. His voice plucked a string in her heart that set her body ablaze, and she sank her hips down. 

She breached his tip inside and then had to stop, to breathe, his hands calm and reassuring on her hips, rubbing soothing circles into her skin. She bit at her lip and sank lower again, a gasp tearing from her as he penetrated her, stretched her open. Heat pooled in her stomach and she whimpered his name. 

His lips pressed against her neck and he suckled there softly, encouraging. She took him in a little deeper. He hit something deep inside her and she cried out, her hips freezing, locking her in place. 

“I can’t,” she whimpered. One of his hands came to her stomach and he began rubbing it in slow, soothing circles. 

“You can,” he breathed against her flushed skin. “Take your time.”

She glanced down and saw she still had more than half his cock to go. She didn’t think she could take him much deeper, but his cock throbbed between her legs like it wanted so badly inside her. 

She raised her hips slowly, sinking down again, riding the top half of his cock, letting the needy feelings rush back to her as heat welled in her gut. His hands were steady and warm on her skin, reassuring, his lips laving against her collar bone and neck. 

“Seijuro,” she whimpered. He glanced up and she melted at the look in his eyes. “Kiss me?”

“Of course,” he breathed out, moving so fast that the end of the word was cut off by their lips pressing together. His kiss was slow and sensual, the heat in her body only building. Her hips began to tremble as she felt herself loosen up, felt herself open for him, to accept him inside. Deeper, deeper, he stretched her open, and she was loving it, despite her earlier gripping fear. She wanted to feel him spear her open. 

It was an unknown feeling, strange, but there was only the heat that kept building inside her. He kept stroking over her stomach, his hand large and warm, and she could feel him press against his own palm from inside. She was almost there, almost flush against his tail. 

With one last wave of heat over her body, she sank down, collapsing against his chest, knees buckling as she melted into his lap. He was a long, stiff rod inside her, and she squeezed around him, tightening herself and loving the soft, resulting moan from his lips. 

“You did it,” he shivered as he lay his head on her shoulder. 

“Does it feel good?” she gasped softly as he shifted ever so slightly. His arms came around her waist and he hugged her to his chest. Her fingers spread over his tanned skin, hard muscle beneath the palm of her hand, and she wished he would just devour her whole already. 

“So good,” he husked. “Incredible- don’t move-“ He shuddered violently against her skin and clenched a hand like he was on the edge of his orgasm, barely holding on. But she had no time to be nice. She wanted to violently wreck him too. 

She moved her hips, feeling him pull softly as her insides arranged themselves more comfortably around his length. He dug nails into her skin and begged her to stop, gasping out her name. She gripped at his hair and bit at his jaw. 

“You said you would wreck me,” she taunted. “Seijuro...” Her voice was low, demanding, needy as fuck. 

He suddenly seemed to come back to life. He pulled her tight to his chest and moved around, his tail treading at water. She gasped as the ocean hit her back, as he twisted them around until she was laying on top of him. Between her legs, she could feel his tail flex and move, pushing them out further into the sea, the lukewarm water hugging around her legs and then her waist. He stopped them when he had enough water depth to move, gripped her hips as they floated. She sat up a little and the look in his eyes made her dizzy, heat like nothing she’d seen before burning in his golden eyes. 

“You asked for it,” he growled, just before he gave a powerful flap of his tail, a thrust so deep inside her that she screamed. He gave another, and another, and soon her voice dripped into higher octaves, her screams turning to loud moans. She arched her back, nails biting into the skin of his pectorals as he fucked what felt like her whole body. 

She came again, long and hard and impossibly body breaking, so good she thought she was ruined for anything else. He continued to thrust into her, not letting her orgasm end, dragging it on and on until she thought she would break apart, collapsing against his solid chest, and then he came inside her. 

There was a rush of warmth, rounding out her belly as she sobbed into his chest, arms gripping around his neck, begging him to never let her go. She swore she lost consciousness at some point, him kissing her back to reality, her whole body shivering with the wrecking delight of Seijuro. He slowly sank out of her and the weight of her body laying against his made his spill gush out of her, another orgasm numbing her mind as he kissed her. He swam her out a little farther and she could feel the tensing and movement of his muscles, his abs and his tail, as she sank against him like putty. 

They turned around, his tail twisting and creating small waves in the water, swimming her back, laying her against a sun-kissed rock, towering over her, tail half out of the water and between her legs as he gazed down at her lovingly. She weakly reached up and grabbed at his two wrists, one on either side of her head, and smiled slowly up at him. He was so incredibly beautiful, wonderful, the sun shining a halo around his orange hair, his eyes glimmering, melting her. His smile was wide and kind, looking happily satisfied and surprisingly in love.

She reached behind her head and pulled the small tin she’d brought to her chest. She opened it and reached inside, pressing a small cookie to his lips as she sat up on her elbows. He licked at it, ate it slowly, and then she pulled him down for a deep kiss. 

“Thank you,” she husked. 

He swallowed the cookie and her taste, grinning as he pulled back a little. “Hell of a thank you.” He licked at his lips, gazing down at hers, kissing her again. 

“I’d like to... thank you again sometime,” she whispered softly, a glimmer in her eye. 

He pressed his lips against the shell of her ear and murmured hotly, “Anytime, my darling.”

She thrilled at his voice, his invitation, the term of endearment. “I’ll fall in love with you,” she warned in a dazed voice. 

“I hope you do. I’m already in love with you.”

She choked on a sob and pulled him into a hug, face buried into the crook of his neck as she breathed him in. “Is that even allowed?” she whispered into his skin. 

He pulled her hips to his, no space between them, sinking down against the rock as his hand threaded into her long hair. Their lips met again, passion, love, unquenched desire. 

“Who cares,” he responded with a laugh, beaming down at her like nothing could stand in the way of him and her. 

He grabbed another cookie from her tin, savoring it, Gou reaching up to smear away a small piece of chocolate. Then he dipped down and let her lick it off, kissing her, warming her whole being. 

When they’d finished off the cookies and she had dressed again, she squatted down before him for one more kiss. He sat up on his hands and kissed her slow, reassuring. 

“I’ll see you again soon.”

She threaded her fingers into his hair, wanting to cry for having to leave him, even if it was just a short time. “You better,” she breathed out, trying to hide her distraught. He kissed her sweetly. 

“Very soon,” he promised. “It’ll be too lonely without you.”

“Goodbye, Seijuro.”

“Bye, my sweetness.”

His eyes watched her until she was out of sight, where she sank against the cave floor and hugged her small tin to her chest, so full of love, happiness.

“Love you,” she whispered to the air, a soft resounding splash of water behind her like an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> With the new season coming out and re-reading some of my old fics, I’ve felt reinspired to write for my best girl Gou. Let me know if you want more Gou x merman antics ;)
> 
> As always, HMU on tumblr   
> @ bealovelylady


End file.
